


Kiss

by Hollenka99



Series: TLoJJ-Verse [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, PridePrompts2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Oliver and Winston shared a lot of kisses over the course of their life together.Day 2 of PridePrompts2020.
Series: TLoJJ-Verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247246
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Kiss

The first time, it is cautious. Nobody can see them out in the woods. Nobody should be able to. Still, this is new territory for both of them. Winston may have kissed a girl before but he's never kissed Oliver prior to this moment. Oliver hasn't kissed anyone outside of his family in general. It's awkward and there's is certainly room for improvement. It's a good thing they'll have the rest of their lives to master the skill.

They go wild in the privacy of Oliver's New York apartment. The two of them can be as affectionate as they'd like there. Blinds drawn and door locked, no-one can disturb them. Hands are free to go wherever they like. It doesn't matter if is back when Oliver was a student or later once Winston is his brother-in-law. This is their time to not feel like they're in hiding. Mary is blissfully ignorant and Sophia is somewhat encouraging it.

Life living under the same roof as exclusive partners is amazing. Kisses prove distracting while preparing dinner, they don't last long enough whenever one of them is leaving for work and at times the goodnight kiss acts as the main incentive to get a reluctant partner to head to bed. They wouldn't have it any other way.

Kissing in public for the first time is frightening. After decades of fearing arrest, they're still not sure about it. Still, they specifically came to Illinois to live somewhere they could be out as gay men. They had friends in the community who'd displayed their amorous affections publicly and gotten away with it. Besides, it wasn't like Oliver and Winston hadn't held hands while in town. That had gone well. Why shouldn't they take things further with a kiss? And Chicago Pride Parade 1974 was the perfect place to do so. Sharing a rainbow flag, the two men in their late 50s win another small personal victory.

The last time is so mundane. It is a simple kiss goodnight. They've done it thousands of time over the course of their lives. A quick peck on the cheek is all Winston gets that night. He goes to sleep, blissfully unaware of the sorrow he'll begin experiencing the next day. The gratitude he was able to spend the majority of his life happy will arrive soon after.


End file.
